Big Time Rush (song)
Big Time Rush is the eleventh track on BTR as well as the title theme of the TV show. Song information Big Time Rush was released as the group's first single followed by Any Kind Of Guy. However it was the third song by the band to be featured in the show with two more songs (City Is Ours and Famous) being released later. The song is written in the key of B Minor and is put to an upbeat pop tempo of 120 beats per minute. The song is also shorter than "Any Kind of Guy" and features Kendall or Carlos having more singing parts than James and Logan although most of the song has all four of them singing. 'Episode premise' Four hockey-playing best friends from Minnesota are discovered by a record producer Gustavo Rocque who gives them the opportunity to live it up in Los Angeles to become the next hit-making boy band. Gustavo wanted to sing a song called "Girl Time" but Kendall decided they sing a song they made called "Big Time Rush" and Gustavo approved, and days later they proceed to perform it for Griffin. Music video The music video was shown in the first episode Big Time Audition mixed in with shots from the same episode. Lyrics Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Make it count, play it straight Don't look back don't hesitate When you go big time What you want what you feel Never quit and make it real When you roll big time Hey oh hey oh Listen to your heart now Hey oh hey oh Don't you feel the rush? Hey oh hey oh Better take a shot now Oh oh oh oh Go and shake it up what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time. Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Step it up get in gear Go for broke make it clear Gotta go big time Make it work get it right Change the world overnight Gotta dream big time Oh woah Hey oh hey oh Give it all you got now Hey oh hey oh isn't it a rush Hey oh hey oh Finish what you start now Oh oh oh oh Go and shake it up what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time. Look around Every light is shining now it's brighter somehow Look around Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams You and I We're gonna make a brand new sound like we own this town We can fly Now our feet are off the ground never look down Welcome to the big time All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will never be the same Go and shake it up what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time. Trivia *On June 8 2013 at Universal Orlando Big Time Rush performed a mash up of their theme song and their song City Is Ours together. Gallery 2cdv1w7.png|The title card for the song. Videos #http://www.musicnotes.com/sheetmusic/mtdFPE.asp?ppn=MN0089858&ref=google Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:1st Album Songs Category:Big Time Rush theme song Category:Fan Favorite Songs